Friends with a tragic past
by DMCDantelover02
Summary: You almost get killed until a man saves you, he tells you you can stay with him and his brother. Memories appear as you spend your time there. This fanfiction will have chapters that will indicate you get paired up with in the end. YouxVergil YouxDante (depends on the chapters you pick later on) I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES IN THIS..I DIDN'T NOTICE ALL THE MISTAKES UNTIL IT ON HERE


Friends with a tragic past

You breath heavily as you run through the thick long grass. The demonic wolves chase you. No one was there, no one would hear you scream. Who would help anyways? You were abandoned. Your father and mother died and your guardian despised you, you were thrown into the dust. "Please..." you whisper. "Please someone help me!" you scream as you shed light tears. The wolves lunge at you. Trying to defend yourself with your wounded arms a man jumps in front of you. You stare at him. His icey glare, the frost white hair sent a shiver down your spine. The man smiled at you. "Be careful!" you scream but he had cut the wolves down like they were nothing. He turns to you. His hand extends to you. You hesitated to grab it but he was the only one who actually helped you. "Who-" "It's Vergil." the calming voice and look he gave you made your heart flutter a bit. The two of you walk through the meadows. "Why are you alone?" he asks. "Because...My family abandoned me." your clothes were tattered and you were heavily wounded. "I'm surprised you had enough energy to run this far and scream that loud." Vergil stopped in his tracks. You stop as well. He turns to you. "Do you have somewhere to stay? Someone to take care of you?" you shake your head. "Than you are welcome to stay with me and my brother."

_"Brother?" _you whisper to yourself. You knew that Vergil was nice enough to help you and give you a place to stay but what kind of attitude did his brother have? You were nervous to meet him. "Anyways, what's your name my dear?" "_" "That's a wonderful name." you give him a faint smile as you finally arrive at the mansion. You've never seen such a big one. "Dante!" he calls out. the door closes behind you, the room was dark...Until it suddenly flashed on, a man smiled brightly and slapped Vergil on the back. "Hey Verge brought your girlfriend over?" you blushed at his comment. "No, Dante I found her running from those demonic wolves, she'll be staying with us until I find her a proper home. Please be kind and show her around, I'll be back later." Vergil soon left. You and Dante stood across from each other, it was silent. "Well! Come on let's go find you some new clothes and patch you up." You nod and follow him to his room. "I swear I had some extra clothes here..." he rummaged through his closet and drawers. You sit on his bed feeling his covers. They were soft and made you smile. You suddenly remember...You suddenly remember feeling the same softness when you were young.

_"Why are we in your room Dante?" you ask looking around. Vergil walked in with you, the two of you were holding hands. Dante grabbed out a box. "What is that?" Vergil asked. The three of you sat on his bed. He opened it and a bunch of pictures fell out. "These are all our moments together." you smile brightly grabbing some. Vergil smiled. "Wow, we were still babies in this photo..." "Yeah..." Dante grins. The three of you laugh and look at each photo with joy._

"Hey. You awake?" Dante shakes you lightly. "..Dante?" you sit up and rub your eyes. "Here try these clothes on, they used to belong to a friend of mine but she...She had to leave anyways the bathroom is on the left, I'll be downstairs if you need me." you nod and grab the fancy clothing. You stare into the mirror. You wore a beautiful short turquoise dress just up to your knees.. You had transparent arm warmers and cute white leggings. You feel the fabric, it was fancy. Dante soon knocks on the door. "Sorry but I really need to go to the bath room!" you can hear him chuckle. You open the door quickly and stare at him. "Wow...You look...Stunning.." "T-thank you..." you blush. "Oh yeah, I never got your name, what is it?" "It's _" you say quietly. "_ it sounds very familiar..." he rubs his chin thinking. "Didn't you need to use the bathroom?" "Oh yeah!" he runs in and locks the door. You laugh lightly and make your way downstairs. "Dante and Vergil..." you find a picture of three children. A young girl was kissing a young blushing boy on the cheek. Another boy similar to the other was yelling and looking very jealous.

Suddenly the door opens. Vergil walks over to you. "What are you looking at _?" You show him the photo. "Oh yeah...That's a friend...A friend me and Dante held close to our hearts. She moved away when her parents disappeared..." Vergil seemed depressed. "Oh..I-I'm sorry..." you place it down. He looks at your face. "No i-" he blushes at you. "Is something wrong?" you ask tilting your head. "It's nothing...I see Dante hasn't treated your wounds yet." he lightly grabs your hand and the two of you sit down on the couch. The feel of his touch makes you blush. A blurry memory appears in your voice suddenly becomes more quiet.

_"Vergil what is it?" you ask as he stands in front of you trying to avoid making eye contact. "Well..." he lightly grabs your hand. _

"VVVEEERRRGIIILLL!" Dante's voice surprises jump and suddenly feel a sting in your hand. "Ah, didnt;t I tell you not to move." Vergil blows on your hand. Blood moves down slowly. He placed a hot towel and then began to bandage it up. "Did you find anything in the mail yet?!" Dante asks. "...Like I said before Dante, she won't be writing to us anymore!" Vergil seemed annoyed. Before Dante responded you suddenly spoke. "I had two people I had to promise to write too...But I never was able to do it...We were best friends though..." your voice became more quiet. "Really?" Vergil questioned you. "Y-yes..." "Well we never got any letters from our best friend..." Dante moved closer to you. "Pardon me for asking and correct me if I'm wrong but... Is your family name (last name)" "Yes..." "No way..." Dante gasped. "Y-you're..." "She's our old friend..." Vergil gave you a faint smile. "I can't believe it!" Dante hugged you tightly. "You won't believe how much I missed you!" you hug him back with a chuckle. You gaze at Vergil. He was blushing at you with a surprised look. Than you finally remembered it. You and Vergil were together...

"Did you miss me? Because...I missed you dearly..." you kiss his lips lightly. Vergil began to cry he hugged you tighter than Dante did. "Please don't leave me again..." his voice was muffled on your neck. Dante hugged you from the back. "Babe you don't how much we BOTH missed you." he gives you a swift kiss on your head and the three of you laugh. "Why didn't you write to us?" the two ask practically at the same time. "My guardian had forbid me to do anything that contained contact with the two of you..." you respond very quietly. "What why?" Dante asked shocked. "He thought you two were a bad influence on me...I was the heir and needed to marry someone more polite...Like Vergil.." "Than why didn't you marry Vergil?! Why didn't you marry him to stay with us?!" he was practically yelling now. "Because!" he stopped you. "Because what?!" "Because of you Dante! I was worried about you! I knew you loved me!" it became silent after your response. "I-I'm sorry for yelling..." he became more calm. "It's fine" you smile and kiss him on the cheek. "But who were you assigned to get married with?" Vergil asks pulling you closer to him. "A boy named Nero. But he had someone else so..." you didn't say anymore. "And that's when you were thrown into the dust..." you could feel his breathing on your skin. Dante grabbed you and grinned. "Well you're with us now! So make yourself at home and feel free to ask or do anything!" "Thanks Dante." "When I mean anything, I mean ANYTHING." he winks at you. You stared at him for a bit and suddenly you blushed. "Oh-uhmm..I think I'd like to-" "Wanna go into my room?" Dante smiles brightly. "I think I'll be better off in Vergil's room." "Woah, what?" Dante winks at Vergil. "Well I'll leave you two alone." he than walks off.

Vergil and you smile at each other. "Are you hungry?" he asks you. You nod and the two of you walk into the kitchen. He grabs you a plat and looks into the fridge. "Nothing but pizza..." he stared with an annoyed look. "Sorry but we only have pizza right now." he grabbed out a piece and heated it up. He sets it down beside you. You turn to him. His face was close...Too close. You grin and kiss him. "I missed you Verge..." he smiles at you. "I missed you too _"


End file.
